That Crazy Song You May Have Heard
by MSkyDragons
Summary: the song I am the very model of a modern MajorGeneral a very long and amusing song, turned into a song about the Trigun characters... enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or the song, "_I am the very model of a modern Major-General"_

*Major Spoilers Warning* 

You have probably heard that song somewhere or other. You may remember the parody of it on the last episode of Season 3 of Reboot… or maybe when Marcus sings it on Babylon 5… or perhaps somewhere else.

**********

_"I am Vash the Stampede also known as the Humanoid Typhoon"_

_Vash: _

I am Vash the Stampede also known as the Humanoid Typhoon, 

All the bad guys after me always seem to think it's high noon, 

I know these two insurance girls and they think I am quite a loon,

From years past I sing a song I think it is a real nice tune; 

I am acquainted with a priest who thinks I'm kind of a buffoon, 

Life was going alright till I blew a big hole in the 5th moon, 

Looking round this planet I figure there is a lot to lose, 

But with boxes of donuts I am always kept very amused.

_~_

_Meryl & Milly: _

But with boxes of donuts he is always kept very amused.

But with boxes of donuts he is always kept very amused.

But with boxes of donuts he is always kept very amused.

~

_Vash: _

I'm very good at sharp shooting and being quite ridiculous; 

I know how to save the day from situations: dangerous; 

In short, really bad things follow me everywhere way too soon, 

'Cause I'm Vash the Stampede also known as the Humanoid Typhoon.

~

_Meryl & Milly:_

 In short, really bad things follow him everywhere way too soon, 

'Cause he's Vash the Stampede also known as the Humanoid Typhoon.

~

_Vash:_

 I know that Knives is out there and he wants to cause me lots of woe; 

And so he sends out his best evil minion known as Legato, 

With him he brings lots of monsters and they are called the Gung-Ho-Guns, 

Quickly in this situation I realize this won't be much fun;

I can tell undoubtedly the battles will play out very bad, 

I know that since back when Rem died it made me oh so very sad! 

But I can still hum that melody that she had taught me long before, 

While I recover from the bad guy's attacks that made me so sore.

~

_Meryl & Milly: _

While he recovers from the bad guy's attacks that made him so sore.

While he recovers from the bad guy's attacks that made him so sore. 

While he recovers from the bad guy's attacks that made him so sore.

~

_Vash: _

And so it ended up I had to shoot Legato in the head, 

But he kinda deserved it for making poor Wolfwood end up dead; 

In short, really bad things follow me everywhere way too soon, 

'Cause I'm Vash the Stampede also known as the Humanoid Typhoon.

~

_Meryl & Milly:_

 In short, really bad things follow him everywhere way too soon, 

'Cause he's Vash the Stampede also known as the Humanoid Typhoon.

~

_Vash:_

 In fact, I know that my hopes are totally unraveling, 

But at least I can still sing that sweet melody I always sing, 

When such affairs as Knives and genocide I am more wary at, 

And I know others says he deserves death but I'd never do that, 

For I have learnt what progress has been made in modern gunnery, 

When I used that cool cross-gun to blow his angel arms away from me-- 

In short, I saved the world and Knives with my amazing strategy, 

And now we'll surely live in love and peace for all eternity. 

~

_Meryl & Milly:_

 And now we'll surely live in love and peace for all eternity. 

And now we'll surely live in love and peace for all eternity. 

And now we'll surely live in love and peace for all eternity. 

~

_Vash: _

For my vast knowledge, love of donuts, and my great adventury, 

What do you expect from a guy that's lived over a century? 

But still, the insurance girls follow me as I sing that old tune, 

'Cause I'm Vash the Stampede also known as the Humanoid Typhoon.

~

_Meryl & Milly:_

 But still, we insurance girls follow him as he sings that old tune,  

'Cause he's Vash the Stampede also known as the Humanoid Typhoon.

~

*************


End file.
